Abajo el Amor!
by IgnisKyrie
Summary: Yaoi.X recibe regalos de una persona especial que permanece en el anonimato. La desesperacion del no saber quien es le tiene los nervios por los cielos. Quien podra ser esa persona? XD Leanme porfavor! CAP. 7 UP! Terminado! xD!
1. Capitulo 1

Primero que nada xD este es mi primer fic de Rockman...así que si lo encuentran pésimo o algo así, pues son libres de criticarlo nnU digamos que quiero aprender de mis errores...

Ahora, si les agrada :D los reviews son completamente bienvenidos -...me harían muy feliz.

Y sin mas aclaraciones, pasemos a lo bueno ;3...Disfruten su lectura, y gracias por leerme...

* * *

"**Abajo en amor!"

* * *

**

Desde el punto de vista de X :

Estoy un poco desesperado...

Hace ya 2 semanas que recibí el enoooorme ramo de flores con una diminuta notita que decía ser de alguien que me admira y me quiere, la verdad es que todavía estoy muy inquieto, quisiera saber quien fue... Y dioses que quiero saberlo ya! Todo esto me ha estado provocando sueños extraños y ahora hasta miro raro a cualquiera que pase a mi lado.

Me estoy volviendo alguna clase de depravado paranoico o algo por el estilo, pero es que es demasiado... extraño...

Nunca nadie había tenido tal gesto conmigo, pero...y si se tratase de una broma? Dioses...ni pensarlo...

AAAAaaah! Ves ahora porque estoy tan desesperado? Necesito encontrar a la o el responsable y necesito hacerlo ya! Esto tiene que finalizar! Me estoy volviendo loco!... Y Zero todavía me dice que me lo tome con calma! Pero es que no puedo!

Simplemente es extraño, bonito pero extraño, y quiero saber.

Eh? Están tocando la puerta de mi habitación.

Me levanto con pesadez de mi cama y voy a abrir la puerta...pero que es lo que veo? En el piso.

Una caja.

Una caja rosa.

Una caja rosa con un listón rojo arriba.

Y una nota.

Oh maldición...

Son chocolates... Yumm...debo admitir que quien quiera que seas, sabes muy bien mis gustos, estos son mis favoritos.

Pero, porque no me dices quien eres de una vez?

Abro la nota para ver si mi persona especial se ha decidido a decirme quien es.

Pero...solamente hay 5 palabras escritas con tinta roja.

"Lo sabrás en su momento". Y sin firma, para variar. Eres bastante astuto, hasta sabes en que estado nervioso critico me tienes, por dios que quiero saber quien podría tener esa imaginación... o quien me conoce tan profundamente como para sentirme.

La verdad siento algo de emoción, jamas había sabido de agradarle en esa forma a alguien, y por ser la primera vez se siente tan...Tan Bien!

Pero quizá si me dijeras quien eres te daría un gran abrazo y también podría darte las gracias por tan especiales muestras de afecto, pero solo si te presentaras ante mi con un poco de valor, no lo exijo por que se que seria muy difícil, hasta para mi lo seria demasiado! Pero...eso me haría quererte...porque siento que te quiero, aunque sea un poco, por fijarte en mi no-importante existencia.

Será mejor que deje de pensar en eso, y vaya a entrenar un rato, eso me ayudara a despejarme un poco y quizá ponga algo de atención a los reploids que rondan por ahí, quizá podría ser que encuentre a mi persona especial entre ellas y ellos.

* * *

Uff... han pasado casi 2 horas desde que entre al área de entrenamiento, y parece ser que a nadie se le ocurrió venir a ver si el pobre de X seguía vivo, ni un alma se paro por aquí en esas dos horas, suena extraño, pero así sucedió.

Estoy cansado, iré a sentarme por ahí a tomar un respiro, y a pensar en lo que entrene ...o en otras cosas que invadan mi cabeza; si, le atinaste, mi persona especial.

No sé por que no puedo dejar de llamarle así, creo que suena bien, y me agrada al pensarlo, además, quien sabe? Quizá si podría ser mi persona especial...esa que he estado esperando para brindarle todo lo que mi corazón de pollo pueda dar.

Siento un poco de calor en las mejillas, es gracioso, creo que es la primera vez que me ruborizo por algo así, supongo que esa personita quien quiera que sea se esta apropiando despiadadamente de todo mi ser.

O quizá me están poniendo una clase de embrujo raro, o un virus extraño, pero que importa, me siento desesperado, si, pero también feliz de que alguien por lo menos se tomara la molestia de enviarme cositas.

Y hablando de eso tengo una cita con una caja de chocolates importados que no puede esperar mucho. Jiji

Pero antes de eso, daré un pequeño pero minucioso recorrido por los pasillos de MHHQ, a lo mejor y cacho a alguien con las manos en la masa y me le lanzo encima para llenarle de besos.

Dios de mi vida me estoy poniendo meloso...mas vale que me largue a aclarar mis pensamientos, que si no luego me pongo a hablar de hadas y cosas por el estilo.

Bueno, cada persona que veo mientras camino me saluda cordialmente y yo les respondo, pero aun no veo nada fuera de lo que debería ser.

Hummmm...esto no es justo! Por que este tipo de cosas me pasan a mi? A mi que tengo nervios de chicle... Necesito un consejo.

Y quien mejor para darme un consejo que mi mejor amigo.

Iré a ver a Zero, no le había comentado de esto por que la verdad tenia un poquito de miedo de que se burlara de mi o pensara que es algo tonto, pero le tengo toda la confianza del mundo y estoy seguro de que me sabrá ayudar, o de perdida, darme un consejito para ayudarme a aclarar mi mente y encontrar a esa persona que me ha estado torturando y alagando a la vez con sus muestras de afecto.

Si, eso es! Zero me sabrá ayudar.

Ahora, si pudiera saber donde demonios se metió ese remedo de reploid...

Maldición, ahora también tendré que buscarlo a él, que bien! Por algo tenemos el maldito titulo de Hunters...pero esto no estaba dentro de lo estipulado!

Bueno no importa, mejor dejo de pensar cosas y voy a buscarlo, será lo mejor.

Vaya! Por fin algo de suerte! Al parecer Zero esta en su habitación, entrare y le planteare la situación, y el sabrá que decirme, siempre sabe que decir, aunque no siempre sea lo que uno quiera escuchar. Igual lo hago.

" Zero?... hola!"

"Eh? X, sucede algo?"

Oh...parece que le interrumpí, diablos, odio molestarlo..

"Bueno...es que me preguntaba si... estas muy ocupado?"

"Oh no, no mucho, es decir, necesitas algo?"

Zero siempre tan sonriente y complaciente conmigo, gracias a dios que tengo un amigo como él!

"Sí...es que veras... quiero platicarte algo que me pasa y pues, quería un consejo, tu sabes... Además creo que tu eres mas hábil en estas cosas que yo."

"Jajaja, bueno, pero de que se trata?" – Me sonrió interesado mientras guardaba unas hojas de papel en un compartimento de su escritorio.

" Pues... mira, siéntate, te cuento.."

Tome asiento junto con Zero en su cama y le explique lo que pasaba, el me miraba atento y yo me sentía un poco aniñado a su lado, pero igual le comente todo, cada detalle y por fin el tomo la palabra.

"Bueno, lo único que te puedo decir X, es que tengas paciencia, esa persona podría ser quien menos te imaginas, y podría aparecer en el momento que menos te lo esperes, solo debes ser curioso, y esperar, el tiempo te dará la respuesta. Claro, también pon algo de tu parte, piensa quien podría ser esa persona...Quien podría conocer tus gustos mejor que nadie y quien crees que podría sentir algo por ti... y ahora sal de aquí, lo demás debes resolverlo tu solo"

"Gracias Zero, creo que escucharlo de tu boca me tranquiliza y me aclara mas el pensamiento. No se que haría sin ti!"

Le di un abrazo y salí de su habitación para que continuara con sus asuntos.

Y ahora, no quiero decepcionar a esa personita, chocolates, aquí voy!

* * *

Bueno, el primer capitulo:D

Díganme que piensan? XD esta un poco corto pero, pues quiero darle un poco de suspenso al asunto.

Cualquier aclaración, critica, regaño o lo que sea será bien recibido.

Gracias

Hasta mas pronto!.


	2. Capitulo 2

Bueno, he aquí el siguiente capitulo XD, espero que no me maten por las tonterías que voy a poner, pero también tengo esperanzas de que les guste

Y bueno los reviews... :

Kitsune : x3 jujuju gracias! XDU!

Karin.EXE : Te he visto en DeviantArt! OoO eres la misma no? Karin.EXE xD orale mendiga espero que si pq me encantan tus chibis... sobre todo Axl con la parodia de El Aro x3 y muchas gracias por leerme!

Suna: ;3 tu sabes! Estoy segura que este capi te gustara.

Ahora, les dejo el siguiente capitulo n,n gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Abajo el Amor! Cap.2**

* * *

"Pero por que tengo que hacer esto yo?" 

"Por favor, además no te quejes, que te voy a pagar..."

" O tienes mis chocolates listos?..."

"...n.ñ si... pero primero haz el trabajo, y recuerda que nadie debe verte, esto es solo entre tu y yo."

Dicho esto el chico encargado de realizar el sucio trabajo salió de la habitación con una bolsa negra que contenía un colorido paquete con globitos y confeti encima, y un pequeño sobre rojo que solo decía el nombre del destinatario.

"ah, vaya, en los enredos que me meto por ayudarle...y además esto es por los chocolates! O ...así que, adelante!"

Dicho esto, el chico se retiro con una gran sonrisa a realizar el sucio trabajo...

* * *

Desde el punto de vista de X : 

(N.A. : que? X3 no me digan que no adoran los pensamientos de este niño?)

Bueno, ya han pasado dos días sin la mayor novedad, supongo que debo calmarme o terminaran dándome choques eléctricos para controlarme.

Casi no hay actividad en MHHQ pues son días bastante neutrales y eso solo me hace tener mas tiempo libre para pensar en _ya sabes quien._

Jijijiji... es curioso, ya no siento tantos nervios al pensar en eso, creo que me estoy acostumbrando, pero igual y estoy inquieto.

Creo que esa platica con Zero me ayudo mucho a controlarme, ahora al menos alguien además de mi lo sabe y quizá así sea mas fácil encontrale.

Ah...pero no puedo dejar de imaginarme quien podría ser.

Que yo sepa, ninguna de las chicas esta interesada en mi, y de los chicos menos! Así que las únicas posibilidades serian de alguien que no conozca...aunque eso suena ridículo! Si no le conozco entonces como es que esa persona sepa tanto sobre mi?

Hummm...además de todo, estoy un poco ansioso de tener noticias suyas, no espero saber quien es tan rápido, pero de menos que alguien comente acerca de "vi a fulanito de tal con fulanitas cosas" así podría siquiera sacar conclusiones, ustedes saben, es un lugar grande y los chismes corren rápido, sobre todo entre las mujeres.

Zero siempre dice "Si quieres que algo se sepa en MHHQ dilo a una de las chicas, todos se enteraran en menos de 5 minutos"

Supongo que mi personita especial debe ser alguien muy cautelosa/o para que nadie le atrape en las movidas.

Ah... ?Por qué no solo te presentas ante mi!... quiero verte...saber quien eres.

Ya me estoy poniendo eufórico otra vez, pero es que me parece muy injusto... si alguien siente algo por mi... de menos me debería dejar compartir sus sentimientos, y no guardárselo solo para si mismo... eso es muy egoísta.

Además de todo¿Qué podría perder? Ya me tiene tan embobado que dudo en realidad que yo pudiera rechazarle. De repente sueno un poco absurdo, pero si, en realidad dudo poder rechazar a la primera persona que tiene estos gestos conmigo, sea quien sea.

Si fuese una chica... sería muy lindo saber que una de mis amigas tuviera esa clase de sentimientos y cuidados con un remedo de reploid como yo, además a ellas les sienta muy bien la timidez.

Y si fuese un chico, pues eso le haría más especial, por que entonces se estaría arriesgando más, sin embargo igual le correspondería.

Ay...ya no sé que pensar... solo le estoy dando mas vueltas al asunto.

Será mejor que descanse un momento, pensar hace daño de vez en cuando.

Me tiro en la cama y cierro mis ojos mientras lentamente me voy quedando profundamente dormido.

Humm...

...que?...

...oigo ruidos...

Algo me despierta. Llevaba ya un buen rato dormido.

Es la puerta! Están tocando...Pero estoy tan cómodo aquí... Debería levantarme a abrir?...Que vengan mas tarde...

Pero siguen tocando. Bien, me levantare.

"voy!" dije con una voz moderada para anunciar que iba a abrir la puerta. Poco a poco me incorpore y camine con lentitud hasta la puerta.

La abro.

Pero...No hay nadie!

Oh diablos! No puedo creerlo! Si hubiese abierto la puerta rápido! Quizá le hubiera atrapado! No puede ser... maldición...

Hay un paquete en el piso, otra vez.

Es una caja de cartón, de muchos colores con corazones pintados por todos lados, pero que mono! Y trae globitos de hule encima! Me pregunto que traera adentro.

Lo levanto, y en el proceso un pequeño sobre de color rojo cae al piso. Recojo la nota y entro a mi habitación.

Pongo el regalo sobre la cama y abro lentamente la nota, que lleva mi nombre.

"Por favor, duerme con el, y piensa en mi cada vez que le abraces."

De nuevo sin firma. ¿Pero de que podría estar hablando¿A quien voy a abrazar?... O.oU esto da escalofríos...

Abro el paquete con cuidado... Dioses! Pero que bello! Es un oso de peluche! Con un moño rojo! Ah...es tan suave y estrujable...

Abrazo al muñeco como si se tratase de esa persona, me tiro en la cama y...lentamente vuelvo a quedarme dormido...

Gracias por pensar en mi, quien quiera que seas.

* * *

**En algún otro lugar**

Un chico muy agitado trata de recuperar la respiración.

"Por dios! Que pudo haberme cachado! Estuve muy cerca! Aaaah no vuelvo a hacer esto... a menos que me den un pastel a cambio O ... igual no importa, todo sea por hacerla de héroe en esta historia jijiji"

El chico entra a la habitacion de una persona cualquiera siendo cauteloso de que nadie le pille en el acto.

"Oh! Volviste! Lograste entregarselo?..."

"si, pero estuvo a punto de pillarme...como no escuchaba ruidos en su habitacion toque varias veces! Pero parece que estaba dormido o algo por que de repente que oigo una voz que me dice que viene a abrir la puerta y yo...salgo como alma que lleva el diablo!"

"Uff... menos mal que no te agarro, y dime, alguien mas te vio?"

"no, nadie, descuida, todo salio como lo acordamos."

"Bien, aquí esta tu paga "

El chico recibe una bolsa llena de chocolates con licor.

"wiiiiiiih! Arigatou!"

"Bueno...pero mañana tienes que hacer otra entrega...me ayudaras?..."

"Claro, pero voy a cobrarte" decía el chico sonriente mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la otra persona.

"Si, si, eso no es problema..."

"bueno...pero me puedes repetir por que es que no vas y te le declaras en lugar de estar jugando a las escondidillas?..."

"Se llama estrategia... y es por que primero quiero consquistarlo, pero no te preocupes, pronto terminaremos con todo esto."

"Bien, entonces, que quieres que haga mañana?"

Siguieron hablando mientras el chico comía sus chocolates de recompensa y la otra persona le exponía el plan.

La tarde y la noche se fueron como agua, y pronto el nuevo día y la nueva estrategia se pondrían en marcha.

La mañana por fin llego, y junto con ella un montón de actividad, al parecer este día si habría un poco de movimiento en MHHQ, no se exactamente por que, pero el hecho es que así era.

X hacia cosas por ahí, y se paseaba por all� trabajando y a la vez buscando a su personita especial, como ya era una pequeña costumbre, y los demás reploids hacían su trabajo con su mejor sonrisa y disposición.

"Eh, X! Como va el asunto que me platicaste?"

"Ah! Zero! De donde has salido? O.oU... uh bueno, ayer me llego otra cosita, muy mona por cierto! Adoro ese regalo! Pero sigo sin saber ... aunque estuve a punto de atraparle! Por dios! Si hubiera sido un poco mas rápido le habría alcanzado a ver!" contestaba X eufórico mientras lagrimas de tamaños desproporciónales salían de sus ojos.

"Vamos X, el 'hubiera' no existe, mas suerte la próxima!" le echaba porras Zero mientras se alejaba a seguir con sus asuntos.

"Ah...pero no es tan fácil..."

X se dirigía al área de entrenamiento, entro y se puso a entrenar como cualquier reploid que fuera a esa área, pero nunca se imaginaría lo que iba a ver.

Después de una ardua sesión de entrenamiento X se dirigía a los casilleros a sacar una toalla, extrañamente no había nadie ahí... excepto...

* * *

( X ) 

Eh?...que es eso?... No se puede ver nada, las luces de la habitación están apagadas... pero se ve una silueta, y se escuchan ruiditos...

Me acercare un poco sigilosamente...

Estoy mas cerca...un poco mas... Hey! Ese es mi casillero! Pero alguien esta ahí...

Con un movimiento rapido me le tiro encima al invasor, el cual emite un quejido cuando lo tiro al piso.

"ajá Quien eres? Y que quieres con mi casillero!" Le pregunto amenazante mientras trato de ver quien es, pero es inutil, las luces estan apagadas, rápidamente me levanto y corro a cerras la puerta para no dejar salir a la persona, y seguidamente...enciendo las luces.

"Axl!"

"Uh... O.OU eje...jejejejeje... hola..."

Axl? Que quiere el con mis cosas? Es un reploid molesto y aniñado, no dudo que le haya entrado curiosidad y quisiera ver dentro de mi casillero...pero...PAREN EL MUNDO!

Axl...

Trae un paquete rosa en las manos... O.O

"Axl!...Que demonios!..."

"Eh!...Nooooooo X! Espera! No es lo que estas pensando! X...Yo solo!..."

"A caso...tu eres ...mi admirador secreto?... O.O..."

Sigo shokeado por la impresión, simplemente no puedo creerlo...

Alguien mas abre la puerta y entra en la habitación.

"PEROQUEDEMONIOS!"

"Zero! Aaaaah! Ayúdame! Explícale por favor!..." decía Axl suplicándole a Zero...

"...DEQUEDEMONIOSESTASHABLANDO!...Oh dios! No puede ser!" decía Zero mientras observaba el paquete que llevaba Axl como si fuera la peor amenaza contra el mundo. Supongo que debió sorprenderle.

"Axl...por que no me lo habías dicho?"

"Pero X! Axl no fue quien...!"

No deje que Zero me terminara de dar esa explicación, solamente corrí a abrazar a Axl eufórico mientras el trataba de safarse de mi abrazo...

Pero siento algo... extraño...

La puerta se cierra bruscamente, pero eso no es tan importante ahora, Axl y yo estamos solos, y el tiene mucho que decirme.

* * *

Weeeeeh :D enredos, malentendidos y mas cosas les esperan a estos niños! Pero sobretodo... Yaoi! O ahora griten todos! YAOI! 

Espero que les haya gustado x3 dejen review!

Ja-ne!


	3. Capitulo 3!

(Se tira al piso completamente apenada) Sumimasen! TOT Gomen nasai! Lo siento tanto! (implora piedad) Lamento mucho haber tenido que hacerlos esperar tanto... soy una pésima escritora u.u...De lo que va esto, es que entre que me quitaron el Internet y me quitaron mi pc, no había tenido tiempo de subirles el siguiente capitulo, lo lamento tanto u.u

Espero que si por alguna razón alguien sigue leyendo esto xDU me disculpen y lean este chap, que aunque va cortito, esta con todo mi entusiasmo y les prometo que aunque no se exactamente cuando les subiré el capitulo siguiente, lo haré lo mas rápido posible! Discúlpenme de nuevo... u.u

Los reviews :

Mil gracias! T.T me han hecho sumamente feliz! Nunca pense q les gustaría esto en serio :D muchisimas gracias!

KOT-chan : las cosas buenas siempre acaban bien ;3

Kitsune : Ahora si te habré hecho esperar xDU mil disculpas! ..yo casi siempre digo eso "Yo no fui!"

Karin.EXE : xD nunca te hablo en msn por que siempre estas "away" o "busy", pero si, tengo DA n.n

Suna : Gracias:D sipo, Zero anda algo cabreado xD pero ya lo compensaremos después!

Faerie-Aisha : gracias por leerme! Soy fan de tu fic :D! Mira tu como son las cosas que a mi tambien se me complica esto de los capítulos xDU pero bueno, gracias por leer y cuando puedas sube mas chaps de tu fic!

Caya chan : no te preocupes que yo también estoy loca xD! Y gracias! n.n

Hezziel Leiya :Yay! X3 esta es una de mis parejas favoritas, se nota? Gracias por leer :D y concuerdo contigo u.u lastima que no exista mucho yaoi de Zero y X

Amazona verde : Jajajaja xD exactamente, oh dios mío, lo que son los celos :D me alegra como lo captaste aunque no se note nada en la historia! Gracias! xD y yo también me armaría mi estrategia pa ligarme a un niño así... (babea)

Angichi : Muchas gracias! xD créeme que yo me mato de la risa imaginando lo que el piensa. Wah! Me hiciste pensar mal con eso del "lacayo" xD ...perdóname estoy algo enferma o.o

VampireShadowAlexieBleed : Gracias :D no me siento muy orgullosa que digamos por tardar tanto (gota) pero ustedes me dan muchisimos ánimos, gracias de nuevo!

Perdonen que esta introducción este tan larga, pero quería agradecer y además tengo una culpa muy grande (gota) Ahora si, disfruten su lectura!...Si es que siguen leyendo xDU,

* * *

**Abajo el Amor! .- Capitulo 3.**

* * *

"Y Bien?" Le pregunte a Axl mirándolo fijamente, ya estaba bastante desesperado y quería respuestas rápidamente!

"Ah?...yo... Yo te lo juro que yo no fui! T.T"

Axl lloriqueaba como niño chiquito, aunque yo no acababa de comprender por que.

"Bueno...pensándolo bien... Si X, Yo soy tu fan numero 1! " Exclamo con un gesto travieso de que algo se tramaba, cosa que me hizo confundir aun más, pero que va, Ya lo había aceptado!

"Pero... por que no me lo habías dicho?" Pregunte un tanto avergonzado.

"Pues ..etto...por ..por que quería sorprenderte!" Dijo por fin.

La verdad ya no sabia ni que hacer, deseaba tanto que esa personita especial se presentara ante mi y me dijera lo que sentía, y ahora... Ahora que lo tengo enfrente estoy todo shokeado! No se ni que decirle, y creo que lo estoy poniendo nervioso, ya permanecí mucho tiempo en silencio.

Mejor le digo algo, no vaya a ser que lo asuste y salga corriendo.

"Bueno yo...Te lo agradezco Axl, es muy lindo de tu parte, yo no creí que tu..."

"Ya, ya, ya, no es necesario todo eso " Me interrumpió con una sonrisa que parecía mas de malicia que de felicidad "...Pero solo quiero pedirte algo, X"

Ah? Que me ira a pedir? Rayos, me puse nervioso! No debía estar mirándome así! Me estoy sonrojando!

"Que...Que quieres?"

Creo que hubiera podido decirle algo mejor, pero ya que, a ver que me dice...

"...Que quiero que TOOOODO MHHQ se entere! Va!"

"Ah bueno, yo creí que me ibas a pedir que...QUEEEE!"

Tarde un poco en procesar lo que Axl había dicho, pero si mis oídos no me engañaban, el había dicho que quería que todo MHHQ se enterara de que... un momento, de QUE exactamente quería que todos se enteraran?...

"Que se enteren! De que!"

"De que tu y yo somos pareja, que no?"

Un momento, el dijo 'somos pareja', se esta declarando!

"Yo...este..."

"Ah T.T vale, me estas rechazando! Ya veo, entonces creo que me iré u.u" Dijo haciendo pucheros y corriendo al rincón más cercano como todo un crío.

"No, no! no es eso! Es solo..."

Ya no pude resolver mas, estaba todo eufórico y mareado por la impresión, así que solo le sonreí alegremente y le dije :

"Claro, por mi esta bien"

Axl puso carita de satisfacción y dando un brinquito tomo mis manos y dijo todo apresurado

"Yay! Que bien! Entonces por ahora te dejo por que tengo muchas cosas que hacer para antes y quiero terminar rápido para verte! Así que te espero por la noche en la sala de descanso, va! Bueno me voy! Ja ne!"

Axl habla demasiado rapido, creo que estoy mareado.

Y así sin mas mi "admirador secreto" que ya no era "secreto" se fue corriendo, con una expresión de que algo tramaba que me dejo bien confundido, pero bueno, creo que tanta emoción en un solo ratito me dejo atontado...Aunque... Por que tenia que irse tan rapido? Quería platicar mas con el... Ya, será para hoy en la noche! Si no me equivoco eso es una cita... Dioses! Jamas he tenido una!

Bueno, mejor ya no le doy vueltas al asunto.

Yo también me iré a hacer mis tareas programadas para hoy, entre mas pronto termine mas pronto podremos platicar!

* * *

Ya ha pasado casi la mitad del día y sigo recreando el suceso de hoy por la mañana una y otra vez en mi cabeza, no me puedo concentrar en nada, así que solo resolví irme a descansar un ratito.

Entro a mi habitación, y lo primero que veo es a mi osito de felpa sentadito en mi cama, ahí, esperándome, solamente eso.

Lo tomo entre mis brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza...pero...hay algo...

No es el mismo sentimiento. Puedo sentir una gran diferencia entre este sentimiento sutil y romántico y el que sentí hoy por la mañana cuando Axl se me declaro... Quizá solo estoy delirando.

Mi cabeza da vueltas, respiro profundamente el aroma del muñeco... No, no es el de Axl.

Lentamente me quedo dormido, mientras que por alguna razón, mi imaginación empieza a dar vueltas.

¿Es un sueño a caso?

"Ai shiteru"

Esa voz...

...Me es muy familiar

¿Qué me dice?

"Ai shiteru, X"

Si...Yo también... "Yo también te amo"

Puedo sentir el calor de alguien que me abraza, y que suavemente me susurra una y otra vez esa frase ..."Ai shiteru"

Mh...

Me despierto lentamente, han pasado casi 2 horas. Creo que dormí mas de lo debido.

Ahora que recuerdo...Tuve un sueño.

Si! Un sueño! Alguien me decía que me amaba.

Pero...No era Axl. Estoy seguro que esa no era su voz. Y tampoco era el calor que emana su cuerpo, era algo diferente...algo mas sutil, pero al mismo tiempo, con mas fuerza.

Aaah! Estoy hecho un lío!

Quizá solo no puedo aceptar la idea de que Axl sea mi admirador, no se por que! Simplemente...no lo siento así. Creo que algo esconde.

Mi "instinto", por así decirle, nunca me ha fallado, y no creo que esta vez lo haga. Mejor hablo con él ates de que las cosas se compliquen.

Pero primero!

Iré a ver a Zero...No entiendo su comportamiento de hoy por la mañana, y me preocupa mucho, quizá le molesto el hecho de que Axl fuera mi admirador, o no sé, pero siento que debo hablar con el.

He buscado a Zero por todas las instalaciones y no logro encontrarlo, nadie me ha podido decir donde se metió, nadie le ha visto, eso me preocupa, y además de todo, tampoco me han sabido dar razón de Axl. Que bonito! Ahora siento que se esconden de mi u.uU

Eh, espera, creo que veo a Axl!

"X! Que bueno que te encuentro!" Es el primero en hablarme. No esta muy diferente de hoy en la mañana. Sigo sintiendo la diferencia de hace rato...

"Axl-kun, te había estado buscando. Tu no sabes..."

Axl me interrumpió.

"Oye no puedo encontrar a Zero por ningún lado, tu sabes donde esta?"

"...Precisamente eso te iba a preguntar, no lo he visto y necesito hablar con el"

Un gesto un tanto extraño se adueño del rostro de Axl, algo así como asombro y miedo a la vez.

"NO! ...Eheeem... es decir... c-creo que esta un poco ocupado, si no lo hemos podido encontrar es por algo, que tal si mejor nos olvidamos de eso y vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí eh!"

Axl parecía un poco nervioso, creo que intento cambiarme el tema... igual no importa, ya me invito.

"Vale, vamos."

"No se te olvide que tenemos algo pendiente hoy por la noche eh!"

"Claro que no, lo tengo bien presente!" Sonreí alegre, y así comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo.

Axl habla demasiado, desde hace ya varios minutos que me perdí en "nuestra" conversación, que mas bien parece un monologo en el que él habla y yo asiento como zombie.

Creo que me perdí después de que dijo algo sobre "helados de chocolate" y "películas de horror"

Mi mente esta algo distante. No puedo dejar de pensar en que la diferencia de sentimientos es muy grande. Y de repente me encuentro recordando mi sueño... una voz segura, muy familiar, que me repite sin detenerse "Ai shiteru".

Definitivamente el Amor me hace daño.

"X!"

Axl me saco de mis pensamientos de una manera que casi hace que se me salga el corazón... Por dios! Pudo haber sido mas gentil!...

"Etto... discúlpame, me decías?"

"Que espero que no te moleste pero invite a TOOOOODAS nuestras amistades a nuestra reunión hoy por la noche"

"Que!"

Por un momento me quede estático, no sabia que responderle, pero de algo si estaba seguro, mi rostro estaba completamente rojo.

"P-...Porque!" Fue lo único que resolví decir, estaba un tanto histérico, y nisiquiera se por que.

"Oh, tu tranquilo, todo a su tiempo, ya veras que te agradara mi sorpresa!" Dijo Axl mientras me guiñaba un ojo haciendo que me sonrojara aun mas (si es que eso era posible)

Axl se retiro corriendo, dijo que tenia cosas que arreglar antes de hoy por la noche. Yo me quede mirando por la ventana, podía ver como el sol empezaba a ponerse, mientras yo me ponía algo melancólico, esos sentimientos tan distantes no estaban bien.

Y pude ver como una silueta afuera de las instalaciones me acompañaba mirando la puesta de sol sin siquiera saberlo.

"Zero..."

* * *

Zero parecía estar bastante serio, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna expresión, y su mirada estaba un tanto perdida en el horizonte,

"Zero?"

"X?...Que haces aquí?...Bueno, es decir... Se te ofrece algo?"

"Estas ocupado?"

"Obviamente no, si estuviese ocupado no estaría aquí afuera."

"Gomen...No quiero molestarte siempre que tengo problemas"

"Nunca me molestas"

"...Que paso hoy? Te fuiste sin decir nada...Te moleste?"

"...No... Solo me sorprendí"

Zero tardo algo en contestar, como si hubiese sabido que contestar.

"Zero, estas bien? Te preocupa algo?"

"No, solo estoy cansado."

Zero me clavo la mirada encima unos cuantos minutos, permanecimos en silencio, sentía que el tenia algo que decirme, pero al no salir palabras de su boca o de la mía, simplemente se retiro.

"me voy a dormir"

Estoy seguro de que Zero no me dijo la verdad, lo conozco demasiado bien como para saber cuando miente, y estaba mintiendo. Quizá solo se preocupa por mi... Pero ya no quiero molestarlo.

Si el no tiene nada que decirme, lo comprendo.

No puedo evitar el sentirme un tanto vacío.

¿Por qué será que ya no siento la misma euforia de hoy en la mañana?

Algo no me gusta. Quiero saber que es.

* * *

* * *

Va va :D ha quedado bien cortito...espero que sea de su agrado n.n estoy segura de que el proximo capitulo estara bien pronto, pido disculpas por el retraso, y espero con ansias sus criticas.

Ahora griten todos! YAOI! XD woohooo


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo a todos, realmente se les agradece mucho, infinitamente, que estén leyendo este FanFic :D me han hecho enormemente feliz! Ahora les contesto los reviews :

Karin.EXE : jajajaja xD claro q hay gato encerrado! Pero todavía falta encerrarlo mas xD! Mi DA se lo daré después, que ahora tengo un poco abandonada mi cuenta y quiero arreglarla primero. :D gracias por tu comentario!

Hibary-Hiwatari : (da un pasito hacia atrás, riendo nerviosa) n.nU animo, animo!

Kyoru :0 Diosdemivida! Gracias por tu comentario! Respecto a tu pregunta, Me has hecho brincar de la silla! Nadie me había pedido eso :D tienes mi permiso por supuesto, pero me gustaría que platicáramos antes de nada xD! Dioses! Me pusiste toda eufórica! (corre por todos lados)

Arken elf : Gracias por leer:D Respecto a tu comentario :3 es cierto, pero Axl también esta trazando sus planes maléficos... Muchos dicen que el amor hace cambiar a las personas xD

Aunque sé que ya todos sabemos quien es el admirador de X, dejare que el suspenso les cale un poquito mas xD solo no mencionare su nombre así de rápido.

Bueno, por el momento es todo, para mas aclaraciones, dudas, comentarios, y regaños, me aventuro a dejarles mi correo (que también funciona de msn :D horay!)

(Kyoru, si deseas escribirme con gusto podríamos platicar del asunto n.n)

princegirl (guionbajo) tsu (arroba) hotmail . com

Bueno, sin mas que decir, el capitulo 4, disfrutenlo:

* * *

**Abajo el Amor! Cap.4**

* * *

Desde el punto de vista de Axl: 

(Tirado sobre un cojín ahogando sus gritos)

Waaa! Soy un mentiroso! Un canalla! Un mal amigo! Un traidor! Me iré al infierno de los reploids! Waaaah!

Bueno...ya ni hablar... lo que hago es para bien, o al menos eso espero, tengo que pensar positivo, aunque me arriesgo mucho haciendo esto, sé perfectamente que después de lo que paso esta mañana las cosas ya no saldrían como debía ser. Pero bueno, después de todo el esfuerzo! De las flores, las notitas, el "corre que te atrapo" y todo lo demás, el que X nos descubriera el teatrito antes de tiempo haría que las cosas se complicaran.

Pero a final de cuentas ÉL se lo busco, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para declararse y no lo hizo, y encima echarme a mi la culpa de que todo saliera mal! Bleh... me las cobrare todas, y de paso, le ayudare a dejar de ser gallina...

Aun así me siento culpable por lo que estoy haciendo, solo espero que las cosas salgan bien esta vez! Y que no me pillen en la movida! Por que entonces si me iré al infierno de los reploids, pero por que ËL me mandara personalmente!

Debo ser cuidadoso...Por lo menos hasta hoy por la noche...

Waaaah! En los líos que me meto! T.T

* * *

"Ai shiteru, X"

...Ah?

"Ai shiteru"

...Esa voz otra vez...

Pero no estoy dormido

Ahora la escucho a cada momento, creo que estoy volviéndome loco o algo así.

Van casi 3 o 4 veces que miro mi reflejo en el espejo. No sé por qué. Mi apariencia es exactamente la misma de hace 5 minutos. Rayos, no se por que actúo tan extraño, yo no soy así... o si?

Dentro de 1 hora veré a Axl en la sala de descanso, junto con todos los demás ahí, quien sabe para que...

Yo creí que esa seria una reunión tranquila, sin nadie mas por ahí, donde por un momento pudiéramos platicar a gusto. Hmmp...Creo que Axl no pensó en eso.

¿Para que habrá querido invitar a todos nuestros amigos a nuestra pequeña reunión?

...Me pone de nervios... Conociéndolo, no sé que esperar de él.

Debo admitirlo, estoy un poquito decepcionado, quería que fuéramos solo nosotros dos...Bueno, ni hablar.

Vuelvo a mirarme al espejo.

Zero me preocupo bastante, el nunca esta tan horriblemente callado, y eso de que estaba cansado ni el mismo se la creyó. Cuando algo anda mal generalmente me lo platica, para eso estamos los amigos!... Verdad? Quizá estoy siendo muy entrometido. O quizá el hubiera esperado que le insistiera más, a veces es muy cerrado... ah... T.T

Pienso demasiado.

Pensar hace daño.

Debo dejar de pensar un rato.

De nuevo poso mi mirada en el espejo. Estoy sonrojado, para variar.

Suspiro pesadamente, le dedico una ligera mirada al osito de peluche sentado en la mesa que me regresa la mirada sonriendo, Por que será que los muñecos de peluche siempre sonríen? Nada les preocupa.

Quisiera ser un muñeco de peluche ñ.ñ

No puedo evitar pensar en mi amigo, y en Axl, pero extrañamente las prioridades cambian. Ante todo, Zero siempre ha estado al pendiente de mi, y siento como si lo hubiera descuidado por el asunto este de Axl...

Axl... el puede esperarme, no?

Salgo de mi habitación decidido a buscar a Zero, para obligarlo a toda costa a que me diga que le pasa, y así platicar con él, y de paso, puedo comentarle lo de Axl, como mi mejor amigo tiene que enterarse, verdad?

* * *

Mientras X caminaba decidido pensando en sus cosas sin ponerle atención al camino, un reploid que tampoco se fijaba iba apresurado caminado por los pasillos, y como era de esperarse, las leyes de la física se hicieron presentes demostrando que dos cuerpos no pueden ocupar el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. Un fuerte impacto hizo que ambos se salieran de sus pensamientos mientras se quejaban al unísono por el golpe. 

"Remedo de chatarra! Fíjate por donde cami...!"

Zero no pudo terminar su frase al notar que la persona a la que iban dirigidas sus palabras era nada más y nada menos que..

"...X! Discúlpame! Te encuentras bien? Gomen nasai..."

Zero se encontraba bastante apenado, tomando del brazo a X le ayudo a levantarse del suelo, ya que el pobre chico había ido a parar allí por el impacto.

"Ne, ne, he sido muy torpe, no me fije por donde iba, lo siento Zero."

X sonrió dulcemente mientras se sacudía un poco el polvo. Zero le observaba detenidamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro, tratando de imaginar en que tanto estaría pensando X como para no fijarse en el camino (cosa que no era nada fuera de lo común).

"Por cierto, estaba buscándote" Dijo X soltando una risita.

"Ah si? Para que soy bueno?"

Zero parecía estar de mejores ánimos, ya había recuperado un poco su sentido del humor, X noto esto no pudiendo evitar sentirse sumamente feliz, al menos ahora podría "sacarle la sopa" con mayor facilidad.

"Ja ja ja, no pues, para todo!" contesto por fin el chico de azul guiñándole un ojo a Zero en señal de juego.

Zero desvío un poco la mirada haciéndose el inocente, tosió un poco para distraer la atención, estaba algo sonrojado por el comentario. Su compañero se rió suavemente al notar esto.

"Zero, me preocupaste, hace un rato, por la tarde, estabas muy distante, sé que algo te preocupa y quiero saber que es..."

"Gracias X"

X estaba un poco perplejo, notando esto, el chico rubio prosiguió.

"...digo, por preocuparte por mi, ya sabes."

"Pero claro que me preocupo por ti! Zero! Eres mi mejor amigo!"

Zero no pudo evitar desviar un poco su mirada, pero aun conservaba su expresión despreocupada.

"Si...claro... tu igual" contesto al fin.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos instantes, Zero parecía estar sumido en un mundo de pensamientos, y X lo noto, así que decidió continuar con su conversación, sacando a su compañero de sus pensamientos.

"Entonces Zero, Me lo vas a decir o no?" Dijo X con un gesto serio y decidido, como exigiéndole que le contestara.

"QUE?...P..perdón?...!" fue lo único que Zero logro articular.

"Que si me vas a decir de una vez que tenias hoy por la tarde. Eso de que estabas cansado era mentira! Tu eres malo para mentir! "

X reía alegre mientras de decía esto al rubio.

"Si, X, tengo algo que decirte... "

"Adelante, te escucho ó.o "

Zero colocó sus manos en los hombros de su compañero, como queriendo evitar que éste fuera a escapar.

"X, yo..."

En ese momento, un pequeño e insistente ruidito interrumpió a Zero al inicio de su discurso, y X puso una expresión de sorpresa.

"Aaaah!" exclamó el chico de azul algo asustado "Zero! Ya es tarde! Perdona, no quería interrumpirte, pero es que se hace tarde y tengo un compromiso importante! Ven, acompáñame!"

X tomó a Zero fuertemente de la mano mientras corría apresurado por los pasillos; ya era tarde, Axl y él habían quedado a las 9:30 y su reloj alarma acababa de avisarle que la hora había llegado, interrumpiendo su conversación con Zero.

* * *

Dentro de la sala de descanso se encontraban una cantidad considerable de reploids, principalmente las amistades de X y Axl, estaban todos muy a la expectativa, en especial quienes ya conocían el carácter de Axl y estaban casi seguros de que lo que ocurriría ahí estaría para recordarse, ya fuera por estúpido o por interesante. 

Axl se veía un poco nervioso, no veía el momento en que X entrara por la puerta para poner sus maléficos planes en marcha.

"Ah!...Le dije 9:30! Donde podrá estar?" decía el chico de la cicatriz casi en susurro.

Casi como si hubiese sido invocado, X entro rápidamente por la puerta aun tomando la mano de Zero, mientras este trataba de imaginar que era ese compromiso tan importante que su amigo tenía. Ambos estaban un tanto agitados por haber corrido tanto.

"X! Por fin llegas! Yo...!"

Axl paro en seco casi petrificado al ver quien era el que acompañaba a X.

Sin decir mas, X soltó la mano de Zero y se acerco a Axl.

"Ya estoy aquí." Dijo sonriendo.

Axl parecía no saber como actuar, estaba bastante nervioso, pero aun así tomo un buen puñado de valor y aclaro su garganta mientras todos volteaban a verle.

Entre las personas que ahí se encontraban estaban por supuesto Alia, Cinnamon, Spider, Massimo, Marino, y otros varios colados que estaban ahí por que eran una bola de metiches.

"Y bien, que se supone que pasa Axl?" Dijo Alia un tanto impaciente.

"Bien, bien!" Inicio Axl llamando la atención de sus espectadores. "Los invite a este lugar, este día, y en este momento, por que quería compartir algo con ustedes!" decía con un gesto travieso en el rostro.

Zero, al igual que sus compañeros, no terminaba de entender que era lo que estaba pasando, tomo asiento en un sofá de el lugar junto con los demás; seguía muy atentamente los movimientos de Axl, quien a su vez se dirigía a X...

Axl tomo una pose un tanto dramática, y tomando fuertemente las manos de X entre las suyas dijo en voz muy alta con un tono muy cursi...

"X, luz de mis ojos, solesito de mi mañana! Quieres ser mi novio?...! "

TODOS : OoO...changunga!

Zero ¡HIJODEBITCH!

X : Ah?... Zero? OvOUuu...

* * *

Tachaaaaaaan xD el suspenso, oh dios, el suspenso... 

Bueno, espero que disfrutaran leyendo este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo :D si no es así se aceptan las cartas bomba! Yeey!

Espero que me digan que piensan :D me harían muy feliz!

Ya tengo el capitulo siguiente listo, pero voy a ser muy mala y los hare esperar un poquito para que lo lean :D así será mas divertido no?

Oh el suspenso, el suspenso!

Sayonara! Gracias por leerme!


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas! Aquí nuevamente SPZeeru reportándose para todos ustedes! Y aquí les trae el Quinto Capitulo:D gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews!

Kyoru: Lamento hacerte sufrir con mi suspenso! Pero pues aquí tienes! El capitulo 5 :D

Tami-Flye : xD yay! Que bueno que te gustó! Yo quería poner a Zero matando a Axl, pero no será en este capitulo :D pero eso si! Zero tendrá su venganza! Wahaha!

Hibary-Hiwatari : Usted no se preocupe por el comment, a veces a mi me pasaba eso de que se me enviaba el mensaje antes de tiempo :0... No hay necesidad de que me mates! XDU tu mensaje me hizo recapacitar acerca de Axl y X -glup- (no se crea xD! ) muchas gracias por eso de ser mi "fan" siento bien bonito cuando alguien dice eso! XD

Bakura de Maxwell : Me siento realizada xD! Jajaja! Hacer que a alguien le interese Megaman se siente bien :D! Gracias por leerme! Y como dije antes, Zero si va a asesinar a Axl, pero no será en este capitulo xD tendran q esperar un poco!

Bueno, sin mas por el momento, aquí esta, el capitulo 5!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5 Abajo el Amor!**

* * *

Todos voltearon al mismo tiempo, siendo Zero el centro de sus miradas. El joven rubio les había sorprendido a todos con el descomunal grito que había lanzado, al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá. 

"TRAIDOR! Cómo pudiste? Mereces tortura china!"

La bola de metiches que se encontraban ahí presentes tenían cara de que no se la creían, pero quien demostraba mas estupefacción era, obviamente, X.

Axl reía nervioso haciéndose el disimulado, mientras sentía como se le erizaban los circuitos del miedo, y no era para menos, Zero le estaba echando una mirada de muy pocos amigos, casi condenándolo a una muerte lenta y dolorosa (N/A: oh yey! xD esas miradas son geniales.)

El chico de la cicatriz solo pudo soltar un suspiro mientras todos estaban a la expectativa, esperando con ansias que dijera algo.

"...P-pero Zero... Qué sucede? "

"Cómo que 'qué'? Cínico! No tienes ni una pizca de vergüenza! Cómo puedes estar haciendo esto? Jamás debí haberte dicho nada! " Decía Zero casi a gritos mientras señalaba a Axl todo histérico.

"Oye no me hables así... El único culpable de todo esto eres tu... cobarde T.T"

Axl se defendía un poquito mientras daba un pasito hacia atrás ya que Zero se acercaba a él de una manera que daba miedo.

"Pueden... explicarme de que se trata esto?... "

Axl y Zero guardaron silencio al instante.

Los dos voltearon a ver a X quien les había hecho la pregunta y solo les observaba con un gesto de preocupación.

Zero bajo la mirada y guardo silencio, no atreviéndose a responder la pregunta de su compañero.

"Y bien?..." X insistió.

Axl corrió al instante a esconderse atrás del chico de azul quien solo se quedo observando detenidamente a Zero al igual que todos los demás, Axl dijo todo eufórico...

"Si, si, Zero explícate! Tienes muchas cosas que decir!"

Zero levanto el rostro aun con la mirada perdida, X se sorprendió; su amigo estaba completamente sonrojado y parecía no tener intenciones de mencionar una sola palabra.

Y efectivamente, el reploid de cabello rubio solo se dio media vuelta y salió de sala un tanto apresurado.

"Esto pinta como telenovela de drama!...Pero al parecer que no es asunto nuestro, por que no les invito a tomar algo?" Dijo Spider en un ágil movimiento para distraer la atención, ya que parecía que a sus amigos no les estaba yendo nada bien.

X aun estaba muy sorprendido como para reaccionar adecuadamente, así que solo pudo resolver salir de la habitación pidiéndole a Axl que le acompañara, en una voz muy baja. Axl accedió y ambos salieron mientras sus amigos se corrían el chisme de lo que acababa de pasar.

Axl seguía apresurado el paso de X que parecía no saber a donde diantres se dirigía, solo estaba tratando de alejarse lo mas rápido posible de aquella sala. Cuando al fin llegaron a una pasillo que al parecer estaba completamente solo, X tomo la palabra.

"Qué fue todo eso? Qué le pasa a Zero? Que querías lograr con todo esto Axl?"

"Son demasiadas preguntas para mi sólito..."

Axl estaba bastante apenado, ni siquiera podía levantar la mirada, mucho menos encontrarse con la de su compañero.

"Pues empieza a hablar ya! Todo esto me tiene demasiado confundido!"

"Creí que si le ponía en evidencia no le quedaría otra opción mas que declararse... "

"mh..."

"Sabía que se iba a enojar pero de otra manera no te iba a decir nada!"

"mh..."

"Y además si te decía que él era tu admirador cuando me agarraste en los casilleros Zero lo hubiera negado! Ni siquiera se quedo a explicarte en ese momento!"

"mh..."

"Y además ahora tu estas enojado GOMENNASAI!"

Un pequeño Axl en modo chibi corría en círculos alrededor de X quien solo permanecía en silencio total, pero que por una extraña razón tenía una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

"No estoy enojado, calma ya"

Axl paró en seco y observo cuidadosamente el rostro de X.

"Tu lo sabías no es así?...Lo sabías! Oh my god! Lo sabías! Y aun así me hiciste sufrir!"

"Claro que no!... es solo que por algún motivo intuía que no eras tu esa persona..."

"Ah...jejeje... Pero iras a hablar con él?"

"...No lo sé"

"Por qué! Como que no lo sabes? Es simple! Solo debes ir!"

"Es solo que si voy ahora quizá solo lo moleste...Voy a esperar... a que el se decida a hablarme."

"No entiendo por que se complican tanto o.ó el amor apesta...wacks...abajo el amor"

X se rió suavemente ante el comentario del chico de la cicatriz, le dio unas palmaditas y se digno a decirle "quizá lo comprendas cuando te enamores tu mismo". Y ambos caminaron sin rumbo, platicando por un buen rato más, antes de irse a descansar. Los dos sabían que por la mañana todo MHHQ estaría hablando de lo sucedido por la noche, sería mejor ponerse de acuerdo en que iba a ser lo que les dirían a los reploids que les preguntasen algo.

Ambos se dieron las buenas noches, Axl se disculpo una vez más por todo lo sucedido, y seguidamente se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

Zero salió del edificio, caminó por todos los jardines y pasillos exteriores mas desolados maldiciendo un poco a Axl y un montón a si mismo, estaba algo alterado y solo esperaba a calmarse para poder pensar claro. 

"No puede ser! Como pudo pasar esto? Ahora no solo él lo sabe! Si no que también quede en evidencia con todos los demás!...No es que eso me importe... pero quería que se enterase él primero!"

Zero se sentó un momento en el piso, recargándose en la pared y soltando un largo suspiro en señal de estar cansado.

"Esto no debía salir así... Pero no puedo culpar a nadie... Yo debía hacer las cosas bien desde un principio."

El joven rubio esbozo una sonrisa al recordar a Axl diciéndole "Cobarde".

"Quizá si lo soy después de todo. Tengo que hablar con él... pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo."

Mentalmente empezó a practicar que sería lo que iba a decirle a X al día siguiente, por que claro, ese asunto ya no podía esperar más, después de todo lo que había pasado hace unos instantes obviamente tenía que actuar casi de inmediato.

Por un momento su cabeza se lleno de pensamientos negativos, que tal si X se había enojado y ya no quería saber del asunto? O que tal si simplemente no le correspondía?

Con un movimiento brusco se levanto del piso, despejando así todo lo que en su pensamiento pudiera encontrarse. Decidió que tenía que ser positivo, por el bien de ambos, así podría actuar de una manera adecuada si la respuesta obtenida no era buena.

Sonrió un poco al mirar las estrellas que se encontraban sobre él, en el cielo, recordó cuantas veces había estado junto a su amigo observando ese mismo cielo. Se dio ánimos y pensó que lo más adecuado sería dejar que las palabras salieran solas en el momento adecuado.

Suspiró por enésima vez y se dio la media vuelta, ya era tarde, tenía que irse a descansar.

* * *

Todo era actividad por la mañana, al parecer había muchisimas cosas por hacer y los reploids no se daban abasto. 

Pero claro, eso no era obstáculo para que uno que otro chismoso se parase a platicar lo ocurrido la noche pasada, como era de esperarse, ya todo MHHQ se había enterado de todo, y como un teléfono descompuesto se le fueron agregando y quitando cositas, como en todo buen chisme.

Axl y X eran acosados por reploids que nada tenían que ver en el asunto pero que la curiosidad no les dejaba, eso por que de Zero no se veían señales por ningún lado.

En un instante Axl y X se encontraron y fue el pelirrojo el primero en hablar.

"A donde vas?"

"Ah? Hola Axl... a mi habitación, olvide unas cosas que ocupo ahí"

"Oh... bueno ya! Sin rodeos! Ya lo viste? Hablaste con él? Yo no he podido encontrarlo por ningún lado!"

"Jajaja eres un chismoso igual que todos!... Bueno, no, yo tampoco le he visto, de hecho pregunte y nadie sabe nada de él, excepto Nana, dijo que lo vio salir temprano esta mañana... Pero no supo a donde se dirigía"

"Mhh... Quizá este huyendo otra vez!"

"Lo dudo... pero bueno, como dije, esperaré"

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de X, no sin antes pasar delante de un grupito de reploids que murmuraban en voz bajita cosas como "harían bonita pareja" y de ese tipo.

Los dos chicos pararon frente a la puerta de la habitación, ambos miraron en piso algo extrañados, como si hubiesen visto un bicho raro, se dirigieron una mirada el uno al otro y como era de esperarse, Axl hablo :

"Que? No vas a levantarla? Hazlo! Hazlo! Ambos sabemos que es de él!"

"Ok..."

X se agacho a juntar un pequeño sobre que estaba metido debajo de su puerta, lo tomo ente sus manos y se levanto. Miro a Axl detenidamente, y como si se hubiesen leído el pensamiento, ambos salieron corriendo a un lugar donde pudieran leerla sin ser molestados.

Después de recorrer un largo tramo de camino, llegaron a las afueras de las instalaciones, a un sitio donde no había casi nadie, tomaron asiento en una banca de por ahí y ambos miraron el sobre como si fuera la octava, novena y décima maravilla del mundo.

"Ábrela ya! Me tienes de nervios!"

"Ya voy, ya voy!"

X le dio vuelta al sobre y lo abrió cuidadosamente, saco de el un papel blanco muy bien doblado.

"Si no lo abres ahora me voy a morir de un ataque de nervios!"

"Axl-kun, no seas exagerado!"

El chico desdoblo la carta rápidamente, estaba escrita con tinta roja, claramente se veía que esa era la caligrafía de Zero. Axl y X comenzaron a leer el mensaje al unísono.

"Ahora lo sabes, no quería molestarte, pero obviamente tenemos que hablar. Veámonos esta tarde, solo tu y yo... (SI AXL, SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ o.ó)... Esta tarde en el jardín trasero, te veré ahí."

Una pequeña gota se deslizo por la nuca de Axl.

"Congratulations! Parece que tienes una cita X!"

el chico de la cicatriz le daba unas pequeñas palmaditas a su compañero en señal de ánimo, y X solo podía sentir como se le subía el color ante las palabras de Axl.

"Esto Sí me pone nervioso...Axl! Que voy a hacer?" decía el chico de azul en modo chibi mientras sacudía al pelirrojo.

"Wah! A mi que me preguntas! Yo sé menos de esto que cualquiera!...Solo puedo darte ánimos... pero no te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien!"

"Oye...desde cuando tu y yo somos tan amigos?"

"Wosh...buena pregunta xD eso da escalofríos"

Los dos chicos rieron alegres, solo les quedaba esperar hasta esa tarde, ambos habían mejorado su amistad, después de todo algo de provecho tenía que salir de todo ese enredo, y si las cosas seguían su curso, quizá también la otra amistad podría "mejorar".

* * *

Wooohoo xD el Cap. 5! Me siento realizada! Ustedes que piensan? 

No tengo nada mas que decir, solo agradecer infinitamente a aquellas personas que me hacen sentir tan bonito cuando dicen ser mis "fans" :3 muchisimas gracias!

Y de ahí, gracias por leer!

Bendiciones!

(si por alguna razón se preguntan por que rayos pongo "bendiciones" es por que soy Wiccana n.nU )


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone :D Espero que todos esten bien, en compañía de sus amigos, familiares y seres queridos, que estas fechas que se acercan esten llenas de felicidad y paz y que todo les este saliendo de maravilla.

Les pido una disculpa por no haber podido subir este capitulo a la brevedad esperada, pero por causas de fuerza mayor tuve que posponer algo este proyecto ( Familia, escuela y trabajo, muchas cosas y poco tiempo :S )

Pero bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta, el Capitulo 6 de "Abajo el Amor!" n.n

Reviews :

Karin.EXE : x3 yay! Gracias por continuar leyendo mi niña! Aquí le traigo su dotacion de ternura y melosidad pa el resto del dia!

Arken Elf : xD jajaja tengo la costumbre de hacer eso con mis historias, generalmente empiezo con una idea y termino con algo bien distinto, pero pues que se le va a hacer! Mientras a ustedes les agrade! Y si, yo también tenia ganas de ver algo bonito entre X y Axl.

Hibary-Hiwatari :0 que paso niña? Sus reviews siempre me dejan con intriga de saber que es lo que iba a poner! XD en fin, gracias por leer!

Amazona Verde : Gracias por tu comentario :D! La verdad es que ni yo misma me esperaba que esto resultara tan tierno.

Faerie-Aisha : Hola que tal! XD Gracias por tu comentario niña! Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo! Espero que sea de tu agrado :D! Seguro que la cita de X y Zero sera bonita, pero le va a tocar esperar un poquito XD

Y bien, sin mas que decir, aquí lo tienen.

* * *

**Abajo el Amor! Capitulo 6**

* * *

X se la había pasado todo el resto de la mañana evadiendo sus deberes, cualquier excusa era buena para quitarse de encima lo que tenía que hacer y ponerse a soñar despierto, buscando con la mirada a su querido amigo, por si llegaba a aparecerse por ahí.

"Ureshii! Happy da! Happinesu!" Cantaba alegre mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

El pobre de Axl no había corrido con tanta suerte, ya que cada deber que X se saltaba era un deber que a él le encomendaban, y por consecuencia acabo lleno de cosas que hacer.

"Ya tendré tiempo para cobrármelas después" se dijo mentalmente el pelirrojo.

"Pero que injusto! X no ha hecho nada de nada en toda la mañana!" Replicaba Nana un tanto molesta.

"Ya, ya, no digas nada que tu tampoco te haz puesto a hacer nada! Además X tiene cosas en que pensar" Le defendió un poco Axl

"Uh! Entonces tiene que ver con Zero-kun!" Se unió a la conversación Alia entre risitas.

Poco a poco las chicas habían olvidado que estaban haciendo y se habían enfrascado en una acalorada platica sobre el asunto de las parejitas. Axl soltó un suspiro y puso una carita de puchero.

"Y me dicen a MI irresponsable" dijo en susurro.

Y después solo se retiro pensando en sus cosas.

Con Zero las cosas eran diferentes, el había salidos desde muy temprano a la ciudad, pensaba en que podría ser lo que pasaría cuando le dijera a X la verdad. Había decidido que no dejaría que los pensamientos negativos le perturbaran, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todas las posibilidades.

Caminaba calmado con la mirada perdida en el cielo, quería llevarle un detallito a X o invitarle a salir a algún sitio, pensó que por lo menos haría algo de tiempo junto a él antes de decirle todo y escuchar su respuesta. Trataba de decidir cual seria la mejor opción.

"Pero sin Axl aquí es mas difícil, por lo menos cuando le preguntaba a él que sería mejor mandarle a X, el decía ' este me gusta mas! ' y podía decidir fácilmente..."

Zero sonrió recordando todo el plan que se habían tramado para que pudiera conquistar a X.

Siguió caminando y de pronto se encontró frente a un poste enorme que no había notado por ir distraído y con el que casi choca.

"Uff! Menos mal que no me paso nada, hubiese hecho el ridículo lindo y bonito!"

Al chico se le iluminó la mirada cuando noto que el poste tenia una especie de anuncio pegado en el. Zero lo leyó atento mientras sonreía como niño chiquito con juguete nuevo.

" Eso es! " Exclamó apretando los puños "esto es definitivamente perfecto! Justo lo que necesitaba!" Zero continuó leyendo el anuncio e inmediatamente después salió corriendo en busca de una tienda.

Cuando por fin llego al local que buscaba se dio cuenta que había una gran cantidad de personas ahí, quizá por el mismo motivo que él lo estaba, no eran demasiados, pero aún así la cosa pintaba de que lo harían esperar un rato.

"Bueno... ni modo. " se dijo con una gotita cayéndole por la nuca.

Zero pudo ver como no eran solo reploids los que se encontraban en ese sitio, había también humanos, y estaban conviviendo en perfecta armonía mientras esperaban en la fila, incluso hasta había una señora mayor platicando plácidamente con un joven reploid. Zero sonrió.

" X estaría feliz de ver esto..." se dijo en susurro.

Suspiro profundamente y se formo en esa - no tan larga pero aburrida y tediosa fila- que así fue como decidió llamarle. Y claro, mientras esperaba dejo divagar su mente, visualizando una escena cómica y cursi donde él tomaba de las manos a X y le decía con toda una expresión de galán: " X, amor mío! " y su querido le contestaba con una expresión de damisela en peligro : " Si mi príncipe!"

Zero volvió a la realidad retorciéndose de la risa por lo que acababa de imaginar... pero continuó esperando y soñando despierto. Como por arte de magia se encontró recordando como había empezando todo ese show.

* * *

**...FLASHBACK...**

* * *

Zero estaba tumbado en el pasto mirando hacía el cielo, hacia ya un largo tiempo que se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por su querido X era mas que una simple amistad, y la verdad era que no sabía que hacer. Zero siempre le había hablado a su compañero con la verdad, siempre le había dicho todo lo que pensaba, pero esto era completamente diferente, no podía imaginarse la escena: " Ah, si, X, me gustas mucho, te amo¿Ya te lo había dicho? "

"Por supuesto que no! Pensaría que soy un pervertido desvergonzado! Y además... que tal si el no siente lo mismo?

Zero suspiro y cerro los ojos descansando un poco.

" Ah... X... Si tan solo supieras cuanto me gustas..." dijo en susurro.

" Waaah! Zero! XD No me la creo!"

Zero se levanto tan espantado como un gato dentro de una perrera... Lo habían escuchado! Cuando alzó la vista buscando a la persona que lo cachó, pudo ver a un chibi Axl tirado en el piso revolcándose de la risa.

" Wahahahaha! Zero! Te gusta X-kun! Mira tu que guardadito te lo tenias! XD wahahaha!"

Zero se le tiró encima a Axl todo furioso, agarrando al pelirrojo y sacudiéndolo todo histérico.

" Tuuu! Engendro de Satanás! Nunca te enseñaron a saludar! Si! Me gusta X-kun! Y tu no tenías por que saberlo! ; O ; "

" Ok! Ok! Ya párale! TOT"

Zero soltó a Axl con un gesto de resignación, y el chico de la cicatriz intentaba recuperarse un poco después de la zarandeada que le habían dado.

"Así que... te gusta X" decía Axl intentando no reírse.

"Si, y si dices algo te mato" le contestó Zero con una cara cómica de pocos amigos.

" Bueno, bueno, pero que tiene de malo eso?"

"Nada. Es solo que aun no se si debo declararme."

Axl tomo asiento en el césped junto a Zero.

"Pues X te quiere" dijo el pelirrojo de lo mas despreocupado.

"No de la forma que yo quiero que lo haga." Contestó Zero suspirando.

"...Ais... que pesado eres" Axl sonaba un tanto fastidiado " detesto cuando eres así de pesimista! Ni siquiera lo haz intentado y ya te estas dando negativas."

Zero abrió bien grandes los ojos observando a su compañero.

"Axl! Desde cuando usas el cerebro?" dijo el rubio burlándose.

Instantáneamente Zero recibió un zape.

"No juegues conmigo Zero...; o ; "

Zero se reía mientras se sobaba el golpecito que Axl le había dado.

" Solo era una broma... de cualquier manera se siente bien poder hablar de esto con alguien. Axl... ¿Tu podrías ayudarme?"

"Con que? " preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Pues con esto! Ayúdame a conquistar a X!"

" Que? Estas loco! Yo en asuntos de pareja no me meto!"

" Pero y si te pago? ..." sugirió el rubio con una mirada maliciosa.

" Bien! Cuando empezamos? n.n "

" Axl eres un interesado de lo peor ..."

" ah si? En que esta interesado Axl?..."

Los dos reploids se quedaron helados al escuchar esa voz.. Esa era la voz de X que se encontraba detrás de ellos, sonriendo y observandoles curioso.

Zero se fue de espaldas mientras pegaba un grito por el susto y Axl... bueno, Axl se quedo congelado.

"...Desde cuando estas aquí?..." pregunto muy lentamente el pelirrojo.

"Acabo de llegar, por que? Interrumpo algo?"

" No! solo... hablábamos tonterías!" repuso Zero inmediatamente mientras se levantaba del piso.

El rubio se sacudió el polvo y aclaro un poco su garganta.

"Yo... tengo que irme... tengo cosas que hacer!"

E inmediatamente después Zero se retiro casi corriendo.

"Y a el que le pasa? " pregunto X sonriendo un tanto confundido y señalando a Zero con el pulgar.

"pues no se ñ.ñU " contesto el chico de la cicatriz aun nervioso.

* * *

**...-FLASHBACK END-...**

* * *

A Zero se le escapo una risita al recordar todo eso. Se dio cuenta de que la fila en la que esperaba ya había avanzado bastante y él era el siguiente en turno.

Una reploid de aspecto amable le atendió.

"Viene por boletos? " le pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

"Si, así es. Puedes darme dos por favor?"

La reploid volvió a sonreír atendiendo la petición de el rubio. Le dio dos pequeños boletos en un sobre de igual tamaño y Zero le dio las gracias retirándose después.

Salió a la calle y camino por algunas horas sin ningún rumbo en especifico. Solo... caminó.

Ya era mas de medio día. El momento se acercaba mas y mas.

* * *

Y en el MHHQ también había llegado el medio día con un montón de trabajo por hacer. Parecía que los Mavericks se habían puesto de acuerdo ese día para molestar a todo mundo.

Signas mando llamar a X, y al chico de azul no le hizo mucha gracia, realmente lo ultimo que quería era tener que irse a una misión, pues estaba seguro que si se iba se le haría tarde para llegar a su reunión con Zero, así que trato por todos los medios de evadir a Signas, lo cual por supuesto, fue inútil.

" Aquí esta tu destino " dijo Alia señalándole una parte de un mapa en la computadora a X.

"No puede ir nadie mas?" preguntó X con cansancio.

"No hay nadie mas. Todos están ocupados." Respondió Alia un tanto molesta.

X no tuvo mas remedio que acceder y marcharse de inmediato a apaciguar a aquellos Mavericks que estaban arruinándole el día. Pensó que mientras mas pronto terminará con aquellos molestos reploids del mal, mas pronto podría volver a ocuparse de su compromiso.

Y por azares del destino ( o quizá por que la autora es demasiado cruel...) Zero regreso al MHHQ justo después de que X acababa de irse a la misión, pero claro, a Zero nadie le dijo nada y no se entero de a donde se había marchado su querido compañero.

Claro que el rubio no se quedo sin hacer nada, inmediatamente le pusieron a ayudar con el trabajo pendiente en la base, y ni hablar, como en todo el día no ayudo en absolutamente nada no tuvo mas opción que acceder y ponerse a trabajar en lo que le mandaran.

Algunos dicen que las horas pasan rápido cuando estas ocupado en algo, y ciertamente quien lo haya dicho tiene razón, la horas se iban como agua, y el movimiento disminuía en la base, los Mavericks dejaban de dar problemas y el trabajo se hacia menos con cada hora que pasaba.

Zero observo un reloj que estaba cerca y se sorprendió al ver que ya era de tarde, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se retiro pensando en su compromiso. Paso primero a su habitación, como si hubiese olvidado algo ahí y seguidamente se dirigió al jardín trasero, donde había quedado de verse con su compañero.

Zero contemplo el panorama, el sol estaba bajando, pero era temprano todavía, camino un poco buscando a X con la mirada, y finalmente se sentó al pie de un árbol, simplemente a esperar.

" Apenas son las 4:00... como sea, le esperare."

El tiempo siguió pasando rápidamente.

* * *

"Etto... Alia, haz visto a X?"

"Aun no regresa de la misión a la que salió."

"No esta aquí?.! Pero por que nadie me dijo que había salido?"

"Pues tu no habías preguntado" respondió la chica de rosa restándole importancia.

"Alia! Tienes que hacer contacto con el y decirle que regrese de inmediato!"

"Acabo de cortar comunicación con el, regresara dentro de algunas horas. Pero descuida, no esta en nada peligroso!"

"No Alia! Es que tu no entiendes! X tiene que...!"

"Si, si, Axl, tengo trabajo que hacer, permiso." Le interrumpió Alia pasando de largo junto al pelirrojo.

Axl suspiro y miro el reloj.

"Aun es temprano... Quizá no se tarde tanto... " se resignó Axl sentándose en un sofá que estaba por ahí, pues no podía hacer nada mas.

Dentro de un rato se recostó ahí mismo, aun esperando al chico de azul, pero definitivamente el aburrimiento es poderoso y Axl se quedo dormido.

* * *

Un pequeño ruido le incomodo.

El chico de la cicatriz abrió los ojos lentamente.

"Ah? Que? Ya regreso X?" pregunto Axl a la nada mientras se incorporaba.

Un reploid que pasaba por ahí le contesto.

"El comandante aun no regresa."

"Que?...Que hora es?" volvió a preguntar Axl.

" Son 6:20 "

Axl se levantó completamente asustado con una expresión de fin del mundo.

" 6:20! Oh por dios! Zero! "

El pelirrojo salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo dirigiéndose al jardín trasero del MHHQ, buscando desesperadamente a Zero.

" Zero-kun! Aguarda un momento!" gritó Axl desde el otro lado del jardín al notar que Zero se levantaba con cansancio del pasto, dispuesto a retirarse.

Zero alzó la mirada en dirección de donde venía corriendo Axl, que por no fijarse tropezó con una banca y llegó rodando a donde se encontraba el rubio.

" Zero-kun! No te vayas! Te lo prohibo! No dejare que te muevas de aquí!" lloriqueaba el chico de la cicatriz agarrando de una pierna a Zero.

"Y ahora tu que tienes? " pregunto el aludido mientras sentía como una gotita se le escurría por la nuca.

" A X-kun lo mandaron a una misión! Por eso no ha podido llegar! No te vayas! Seguro que no falta mucho para que llegue! Tienes que esperarlo! Tu lo citaste!" decía Axl desde el piso.

"Estas tratando de decirme que X no me dejo plantado?"

"Eso mero!"

" Tu si que eres entrometido... " susurro Zero dedicándole una sonrisa a Axl.

"Tu me metiste en esto desde un principio " sonrió Axl sacando la lengua.

" Ah si, por cierto... había algo que quería tratar contigo." Dijo Zero desviando la mirada mientras Axl se levantaba.

"Que cosa?" pregunto el pelirrojo en modo chibi.

"Mira eso..." señalo Zero a algún lugar haciendo que Axl le diera la espalda.

"Que? No veo nada?"

"...Esto...ES POR HABERME HECHO QUEDAR COMO UN IDIOTA! TE LO MERECES! " gritó Zero riendo maléficamente mientras mandaba a volar a Axl de una patada (...al mero estilo de Ranma ; w ; )

Axl : (desde algún lugar en el cielo) Uwaaaaaa! xOx

" No vuelvas a meterte con MI X! Mío! Escuchaste?.!" gritaba Zero al cielo mientras aun se reía maléficamente.

" Eso es una declaración?"

Zero se dio la vuelta rápidamente al escuchar esa voz.

"X-kun... " fue lo único que Zero logro decir antes de sonrojarse por completo al ver a X.

"Lamento mucho haber llegado tan tarde... Perdón Zero... Espero que nuestra reunión aun este en pie..."

" Pues... estamos reunidos no?" sonrío Zero acercándose a X.

" Oye... sobre todo esto... Yo quería decirte que..!"

" No digas nada! " le interrumpió Zero al instante impidiéndole terminar la frase, mientras le ofrecía una linda rosa al chico que tenia enfrente, desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar "... Aun no. Han sido días muy agitados...Por ahora, antes de que nada suceda, quiero pedirte... solo una cita, vale?" termino de hablar el rubio con una voz serena y suave.

X sonrió suavemente tomando la rosa de entre las manos de Zero.

"Por supuesto."

" Entonces nos vamos? " sugirió Zero mientras tomaba de la mano a su compañero, señalando la salida.

"Claro, a donde vamos?"

"Ya lo sabrás" sonrió traviesamente el rubio mientras decía esto.

Ambos salieron, en dirección de la ciudad, sin decir absolutamente nada, pero con una suave sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

TaDa!

Pues ahí está xD El Capitulo 6! Espero que haya sido de su agrado, son bienvenidos los reviews! XD

Tengo planes para que el próximo capitulo sea el final ; w ; me siento muy bien respecto a eso!

Gracias por leer, a todos!

Bendiciones de Navidad!


	7. Capitulo 7 : Owari da!

* * *

**Abajo el Amor!**

**Capitulo 7**

**...y el final **

* * *

Zero y X caminaban sin decir ni una sola palabra.

X de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Zero, quien tenia una suave sonrisa en el rostro, y como reacción inmediata el chico de azul bajaba de nuevo la mirada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

" Ne... Zero-kun..."

"Si, si, ya vamos a llegar"

"Pero... a donde vamos?"

" Se-cre-to " contesto Zero pausadamente mientras tomaba de nuevo la mano de su compañero.

X sonrió mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo. Sin darse cuenta soltó un pequeño pero profundo bostezo.

" Tienes sueño? " pregunto curioso Zero.

" No, no, estoy bien!" contesto al instante el chico de azul mientras se señalaba sonriendo.

" No me mientas, a ti te ha dejado tirado esa misión. " reclamó suavemente el rubio mientras miraba a su compañero.

" Ne, Zero-kun, estoy bien!" volvió a insistir X mientras ponía una carita de puchero sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Zero le observo por un momento y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña pero constante risita que le estaba provocando ya un leve dolor de estomago.

" Que?.! Que pasa?.! Te estas riendo de mi! Es eso verdad?" Preguntaba X buscándole el rostro a Zero, aun haciendo pucheros.

" No... " decía el rubio recobrando el aliento y limpiándose del rostro una pequeña lagrima que había salido de tanto reír " ... es que te ves tan mono haciendo berrinche... " termino por fin de hablar mientras se acercaba al chico de azul que se había puesto ya como un tomate por el comentario.

" E-eso es bueno?... " fue lo único que atinó a decir X mientras le daba la espalda a su compañero y se ponía a jugar con sus manos juntando sus dedos índices en señal de estar apenado.

" Si, si que lo es, y también te ves muy mono ahora." Volvió a halagarle Zero mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro al mas pequeño haciéndole voltear.

" A...arigatou... " dijo soltando un suspiro el chico de ojos verdes.

" Bueno, casi llegamos, seguimos?"

" Si! "

Y ambos siguieron caminando por esa calle tranquila y sin movimiento, tomados de la mano.

Poco a poco se podía ver como los autos, humanos y reploides se hacían presentes a medida que Zero y X avanzaban por su camino.

También un leve sonido fue haciéndose mas fuerte, ese era el sonido de música, de niños corriendo, personas moviéndose y hablando.

X no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado, pero a la vez muy emocionado, ya quería ver hacia donde se dirigían.

Un par de niños pasaron corriendo por un lado de X (y vaya que eran traviesos, mira que casi lo tiran al piso) mientras reían, y una linda reploid que les hacia de niñera iba detrás de ellos regañándoles por ir tan descuidados y disculpándose rápidamente con el chico de azul por el pequeño incidente.

X sonrió.

" Ya puedo saber a donde vamos? "

" Nop, de todas formas ya vamos a llegar " contesto Zero despreocupadamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo al chico que ahora era su cita.

A medida que seguían caminando el numero de árboles y plantas a un lado de la acera iban aumentando, al igual que un rústico muro de piedra que los separaba del camino. Unas bellas y tenues luces se colaban por entre las hojas de esos árboles y plantas, un suave aroma a comida tradicional recién preparada comenzaba a adueñarse del ambiente.

"naaa! Zero! Dime a donde vamos! " insistía X completamente emocionado al percatarse de todo lo anterior.

" Oh! Tranquilo! Ya vamos a llegar! No comas ansias!"

Por fin dieron vuelta en una esquina, entrando a un jardín completamente adornado con luces y linternas de papel japonesas ( N/A : también conocidos como "faroles de papel china"). Ese era un lindo espectáculo, se encontraban ante lo que parecía un festival tradicional, montones de personas y reploides iban y venían, todos parecían estar divirtiéndose mucho, el ambiente era agradable.

Adentro, cruzando la puerta en el enorme jardín delantero del templo se encontraban un sinfín de pequeños puestos donde los ahí presentes saciaban su curiosidad, entre ellos había en su gran mayoría puestos de comida y dulces, juegos de azar, un pequeño sitio donde te leían la suerte con palillos, lugarsitos donde vendían pinturas tradicionales, artesanías y regalitos.

X estaba completamente maravillado de lo que estaba observando.

" A- aquí venimos? " preguntó el chico de ojos verdes aun sin creérselo, demostrando su emoción en su rostro. Nunca en toda su vida se había encontrado en un festival de ese tipo, pero siempre tuvo algo de curiosidad por conocerlos.

" Pues si... Sorpresa?..." Contestó Zero observando a su compañero mientras sonreía contento.

" Ah! Zero! Domo Arigato! "

X había dicho esto al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Zero envolviéndole en un fuerte abrazo. Zero le correspondió suavemente.

" Así que ... Eres feliz? " susurró Zero al oído de X.

" Happy desu! " Respondió el aludido sin pensarlo siquiera, aun completamente emocionado.

" Entonces yo también lo soy " finalizó el rubio cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en el abrazo que estaban sosteniendo.

X por fin se dio cuenta de la posición que habían adoptado, y de cómo se había lanzado a los brazos de Zero hace un momento. Guardó silencio. Imitando al rubio cerró sus ojos y dejo su mente en blanco por un momento, únicamente sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de aquella persona que le abrazaba, esta vez, mas posesivamente. Por un momento se sintió lleno de tranquilidad, olvidándolo todo, todo lo que había pasado hasta ese instante, incluso olvidando el lugar en el que se encontraban, y dio un leve suspiro en señal de satisfacción.

" No vamos a entrar? " preguntó Zero con una voz casi inaudible.

" Mph... " reprochó X separándose del abrazo. La verdad es que se había quedado tan a gusto... " ... Si, entremos!" terminó por decir esto sonriendo, al recordar todo lo que se encontraba dentro del festival.

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada del jardín principal, cruzando el enorme arco que hacia de puerta a todos los visitantes. Una jovencita vestida con un atuendo tradicional les pidió sus pases.

Zero le entregó el sobre con los boletos que había adquirido esa misma mañana y la joven les sonrió amablemente invitándolos a pasar, mientras les ofrecía dos lindas flores. Una era blanca y la otra era roja.

X no pudo evitarlo y tuvo que preguntar.

" Disculpa... Que... Que significa esto? " preguntó algo apenado el reploid de azul, mientras era observado por su compañero que permanecía sonriente.

La jovencita sonrió.

" La blanca representa la eternidad... " habló delicadamente.

" Y la roja? " preguntó de nuevo el chico de ojos verdes bastante interesado.

" ... El amor" contestó la joven. " Juntas significan 'amor eterno' Es una tradición del templo entregarles esto a los visitantes. " finalizó la muchacha sonriendo de una manera suave e invitándoles a pasar de nuevo.

Ambos caminaron dentro del jardín. X estaba completamente sonrojado por lo que acaba de pasar, sostenía en sus manos la rosa que Zero le había regalado y las dos flores. "Amor eterno? " pensó " ...Seguro que fue por que nos miró abrazándonos allá afuera... que linda.. pero... será eso cierto? ". Dirigió su mirada a su compañero que a su vez le observaba fijamente.

Y Zero pareció adivinar el pensamiento de X. Habló mientras señalaba las flores.

" Que? No te parece una buena idea? " dijo burlándose un poco.

" Ah! Zero! Por que dices eso?"

" Pues tienes cara de que no te gustó para nada. " respondió el rubio volteando hacia otro lado.

" Ah! No!... Es que...! ... Me van a dar alergia!" atinó a decir por fin el chico de azul mientras tomaba de la mano a Zero, tratando de evadir el tema. " Vamos! Yo quiero ver todo esto!" decía eufórico mientras jalaba a Zero obligándole a caminar.

"Vale! Vale! Ya voy! Que me sacas el brazo!"

X iba casi corriendo de puesto en puesto mirando con detalle absolutamente todo lo que tenían ahí, parecía un crío en una juguetería. Zero le observaba contento y era jalado cada 5 minutos a un nuevo sitio por su compañero. Hasta el momento X ya había probado casi toda la comida que tenían en el festival, y claro, Zero estaba solventándole todos sus caprichos, después de todo, X era su cita ahora, no?

Después de un rato ambos cayeron exhaustos en una banca que había por ahí

"Quieres comer algo mas? " pregunto Zero sonriendo mientras se recargaba en la banca.

" Au... no... ya no... creo que ya no puedo... "

" Hahaha! Te duele el estomago! Eso te pasa por comer tanto!"

"Tu tienes la culpa! Para que me dices que si a todo!"

" Vale, vale, si X, yo te puse una pistola en la cabeza y te obligue a comer... es toda mi culpa!" Decía Zero en un tono gracioso mientras reía alegre.

" Si, si, fue toda tu culpa! " agregó el chico de azul, también él reía, se acerco un poco y se recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Zero.

"Estas cansado?"

"Un poquito nada mas..."

"Vamos atrás del templo, allá esta mas calmado y podrás descansar un rato." Sugirió Zero.

"Bien, vamos" contesto X bostezando.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron lentamente hasta la parte trasera del templo. El lugar también había sido arreglado para el deleite de los visitantes. No había luz eléctrica, la iluminación la habían dejado de encargo a la luna llena que hacia esa noche. El lugar se veía realmente bello, había unas hermosas flores blancas que parecían ser gardenias en todos los arbustos, los rayos de la luna les matizaban suavemente con un tono azul, y las luciérnagas hacían un hermoso espectáculo sobre el pequeño lago que se encontraba en el centro.

Al parecer ellos habían sido los primeros en tener esa idea, pues no había nadie mas en donde ellos se encontraban.

X tomo asiento en una banca que se encontraba ahí, esperándolos.

Zero le imito, pero se sentó de espaldas a él, dejando que X se recargase en él para q descansara mejor.

X se quitó el casco con un poco de cansancio. Zero hizo lo mismo.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato. Y Zero fue el primero en romperlo.

"Ha sido un día pesado no?"

"mmh..." contestó X asintiendo levemente.

" Estas tan cansado... No te vayas a una misión de nuevo sin mi, vale?"

"Como digas..." dijo entre bostezos X.

Hubo otro pequeño silencio.

Zero intentaba buscar el momento indicado para hacer su correcta declaración de amor, y al parecer, este era un buen momento. Al pensar en ello se sonrojo sin remedio, pero agradeció que X estuviese a espaldas suyas.

Por fin tomo un poco de valor y comenzó a hablar.

" X-kun... yo tengo algo que decirte..."

"...mh..."

" Estoy seguro que ya te sabes de principio a fin lo que yo siento por ti..."

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Zero prosiguió, aun permaneciendo de espaldas.

"...Pero quiero hacerlo esta vez de la manera correcta... es decir... todo lo que ha pasado, sé que estuvo mal... debí decírtelo desde el primer instante..."

Silencio total.

"...X-kun, lo que quiero decirte a fin de cuentas es..." Zero se dio vuelta buscando el rostro de X.

"...Tu me gu..." Zero paro de hablar al momento que sostenía el cuerpo de su compañero. X estaba completamente dormido y calló en sus brazos al momento que se dio la vuelta. "...me gustas... de hecho te amo...Sobretodo cuando estas terriblemente cansado y te duermes en mis brazos " Zero suspiro, diciendo esto ultimo para si mismo, sabía que X no estaba escuchando, pero de cualquier manera, se encontraba feliz de encontrarse en esa forma con su amor secreto ya-para-nada secreto.

Zero realmente quería permanecer así por siempre, y sus ganas se incrementaron al notar que X se aferraba a él y sonreía suavemente, sin siquiera saberlo.

El rubio dejó que el tiempo transcurriera por un rato, pero después pensó que sería mejor que X descansara como era debido, así que no tuvo mas opción que despertarle.

" X-kun... " llamó suavemente mientras le movía para despertarlo.

"Mmmh?"

" Vamos, X-kun, es hora de volver. " Sonrió Zero al ver que X abría sus ojos.

" Perdón... me quede dormido..."

"Descuida... Nos vamos?"

" Tan pronto?..." La voz de X sonaba sin ganas.

" Tenemos que regresar algún día, no?"

X guardó silencio.

El chico de azul recordó al instante todo lo que había pasado hasta ese preciso momento, desde el momento en que había recibido el ramo de flores con la nota de "Me gustas" , pasando por los chocolates, el oso de peluche, el incidente con Axl, la diferencia de sentimientos que había entre cada uno, y ... ese momento.

Que mirando fijamente a Zero, el chico que tenía ahí enfrente, el culpable de todo eso, era él, lo tenía justo enfrente suyo, después de haberle deseado tanto, de estar hecho todo un lío de pensamientos por culpa suya, de haberse enamorado tan profundamente... Realmente sentía tristeza de tener que regresar y dejar todo eso atrás.

Recordó que Zero le pidió que olvidara todo y le diera una cita, esa cita... pero... es que acaso también terminaría todo ahí?... Zero no se había declarado, y X no quería perderlo, no quería olvidar todo aquello. Simplemente NO quería. No quería regresar a casa, a su antigua vida, no quería volver atrás, no quería estar mas sin Zero amándole y para amarle.

" X-kun?...P..por que lloras? He dicho algo malo? Que pasa?" Preguntaba el rubio preocupado al notar que los ojos del chico que yacía en sus piernas se habían llenado de lagrimas.

" No quiero volver..."

"No volvemos! Nos quedaremos todo lo que quieras!"

"No... no quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes..." decía X entre sollozos mientras abrazaba al rubio.

" Como antes?" Zero estaba confundido, realmente no sabía el por qué de la reacción de su compañero.

" Quedémonos afuera por hoy, no importa donde... por favor"

"Nos quedaremos afuera cuanto quieras. Ya no llores..." dijo Zero correspondiendo el abrazo de X. Tomo su rostro obligándole a mirarle y seco sus lagrimas suavemente. X sonrió y Zero le dio un pequeño beso en la frente como si se tratase de un pequeño crío.

X se calmó rápidamente. Ambos se levantaron, observando por ultima vez su alrededor y seguidamente, se retiraron.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron por fin fuera del festival se dieron cuenta que solo estaban caminando sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad y ya llevaban varias horas así. Ya era bastante tarde y a Zero le pareció algo peligroso.

"Aun no quieres regresar?"

"No..."

" Entonces, quieres dormir? Estas cansado..."

"Pues... si... pero no quiero regresar aun."

"Podemos quedarnos en otro lugar" sugirió Zero sonriendo.

" Eres un tramposo! " Dijo X haciendo pucheros.

"Hahaha! Vale! era solo una sugerencia!"

"Pero... si estoy cansado..."

"Entonces es un Sí." Contestó Zero, miró hacia todos lados buscando algo. " Mira, ahí hay un hotel, entremos, la verdad es que yo también estoy muy cansado"

"Ok..." dijo X casi en susurro mientras sentía como el color se le subía a las mejillas, entrar a un hotel, de noche, con Zero... bueno, era algo que prestaba para muchas cosas, sobre todo si Zero era su cita.

Ambos entraron al establecimiento. X observaba con cuidado todo el lobby, al parecer era un hotel de buena calidad, no digamos de cinco estrellas, pero si era un buen sitio para pasar la noche. Zero pidió una habitación, y al instante le indico a X que fuera con él. Tomaron un elevador y en minutos estuvieron frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Zero tomo las llaves y abrió la puerta, invitando a X a pasar primero.

X entró a la habitación, se veía muy normal, pero era cálida, al menos más cálida que las habitaciones del MHHQ. Estaba muy bien decorada y amueblada, X pensó que fácilmente se podría vivir ahí, claro, si eres lo suficientemente rico como para pagar todos los días.

Zero cerró la puerta detrás de él, le cerro con llave y aventó la susodicha sobre una mesa de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama.

Esa cama realmente se veía suave. Zero se sentó en ella mientras ponía una de sus manos detrás de su cuello, dándose un leve masaje, realmente se había cansado en el festival. La cama si que estaba suave.

X se acercó a Zero, sentándose a un lado suyo y dejándose caer en sus piernas.

" Quieres dormir ahora? "

" No sé..."

" Bueno, apagaré las luces... " dijo Zero en voz baja mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro del chico que descansaba en sus piernas.

" Y si me da miedo la oscuridad?"

Zero se rió suavemente.

" Entonces te abrazaré, te parece? "

" Y si aun así me da miedo?"

" Mh... Entonces te besaré..." contesto el rubio sin pensarlo mucho.

"Apaga las luces..."

Zero acercó su mano a la lampará que se encontraba en la mesa de noche y la apagó. La habitación se llenó de oscuridad al instante.

"Tengo miedo..." susurro X incorporándose y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Zero, sin poder mirarle por la oscuridad.

Zero abrazó a X, juntando suavemente sus cuerpos.

" Te sientes mejor?"

"... Aun tengo miedo..."

Zero no articuló ni una palabra, suspiró levemente y tomando por el mentón a X depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, el cual fue correspondido tímidamente.

Ese primer beso se rompió en pocos minutos, pero fue seguido por otro, esta vez más profundo y mejor correspondido, y a ese le siguió otro mas, poco a poco, se iban haciendo más pasionales y profundos, dejando a ambos sin respiración por un momento, pero ninguno articulaba palabra... Zero fue quien rompió primero el contacto al darse cuenta que las cosas estaban tomando otro rumbo, lo cual no consideraba malo, tomando en cuenta que X se entregaba sin objetar nada... pero no era de esa manera como debía ser...

" X?..." llamó Zero acariciando el rostro del susodicho a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

" ...S-si?..." respondió el aludido aun un poco agitado.

" Quiero declararme ahora... Déjame hacerlo primero... no quiero que nada mas pase sin hacerte saber que te amo..."

X solo asintió en silencio.

" Sé que las cosas no salieron como debían ser a un principio... Debí ser más valiente y declararme en vez de permanecer en el anonimato, como lo hice... aunque fue muy divertido..."

"...si..."

"...Pero las cosas debieron ser de la manera correcta. Quiero hacerlo ahora así. X-kun, todo eso que hemos pasado juntos me ha hecho sentir cosas muy agradables, todos nuestros altos y bajos, todo lo que hemos superado juntos... me ha hecho darme cuenta que te amo. Te amo X... Y ahora puedo decírtelo... pero... no me es suficiente... quiero que tu me ames también... y que estemos juntos de hoy en adelante... No como antes, si no como lo hemos hecho hoy."

Ambos guardaron silencio en un instante.

"X-kun?..."

" Te amo Zero... siempre voy a hacerlo. Y quiero estar contigo siempre." Contestó X pausadamente, intentando ordenar sus sentimientos y conteniendo toda su emoción.

" Entonces dime que Sí, y quédate conmigo..."

" Sí. Zero-kun... Me quedaré contigo siempre."

Zero soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y abrazó posesivamente a X, quien al instante buscó sus labios y les atrapo en un suave beso, que al igual que los anteriores termino siendo todo lo opuesto al inicial.

Ambos se recostaron y guardaron silencio, quedándose dormidos a los pocos minutos.

Y ambos se sintieron llenos de paz, una paz que realmente no habían sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, y que parecía inalcanzable para ambos.

Y la noche transcurrió.

Y al día siguiente, las cosas no volvieron a la normalidad... No, realmente nunca volverían a la normalidad. Seguro que serían mejores...

* * *

**OWARI.**

* * *

**Axl : (**colgado desde el hasta de la bandera del MHHQ) TOT ah...ayuda... por favor... alguien puede escucharme?...Hola?... Todavía estoy vivo!... Agh! Zero! Me las vas a pagar! TOT

* * *

Y ahora si, **OWARI!**

* * *

xDU que me ha costado trabajo... Y por dios! Cuanta miel! Me quedo mas meloso de lo que había imaginado! Pero bueno.

Todas las cosas buenas llegan a su fin, y esta también, así que, solo me queda decir :

Gracias infinitas a todas las personas que estuvieron leyendo esto. Gracias!

Muy Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año nuevo, lleno de bendiciones!

Y Ojalá con la ayuda divina, todos los futuros fanfics sean buenos y así de interesantes :D me siento realmente bien con el resultado.

Gracias de nuevo!

Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar!

Sinceramente suya : SPZeeru.


End file.
